Mabel meets Dudley DoRight
by sivad990
Summary: Mabel meets Dudley Do-Right and she has a major crush!
1. Mabel meets dudley

**This is my first fanfic! Im so proud! This fanfic combines Rocky and bUllwinkle with gravity falls enjoy!**It was another day in Gravity Falls and Mabel was again looking for her dream guy. Then she see's a guy walk through the door. He had blonde hair,a chin that looked like a butt and he was wearing a Canadian mounties uniform. Mabel:(Rushing over to him) Oh my Gosh! You like Canada? I like Canada too! What is happening here?!

Dudley:Do you happen to like Ice Cream as well?

Mabel:I LOVE Ice Cream! So we have a lot in common! Do you wanna go out?

Dudley:Do you mean the door? Oh im sorry I do not wish to leave

Mabel:I mean date each other cause um I like love you

Dudley:I'm sorry I do not date girls your age. How old are you Seven?

Mabel:No im...

But before Mabel could reply to Dudley he was half way across the room next to Wendy

Dudley:Nell,I didn't know you were here.

Wendy:Actually I'm...

Dudley:Nell how about we go out tonight

Wendy:Actually im...

Dudley:At 7 at that place down the street goodbye! See you tonight (Leaves shack)

Wendy:Hey I think that dork likes me. I might actually go with him and then trick him and stuff. Hahaha

Dipper:(nervously) Haha that's great Wendy

Mabel:(Runs away to her room) What does she have that I don't have? I know what I gotta do!

Dipper:Oh no! Wendy is going out with another guy! Don't worry Dipper it's probably not a real date. I have to stalk her just to make sure.** What will happen next? I will update soon!**


	2. Mabel Dipper and a date

Mabel was in her bedroom. Her new crush liked Wendy instead of her. They were going out that night at 7 and Mabel decided she would go to the same place they were to see what they were up to and see if she could somehow impress him.

Mabel:If I want to impress him maybe I should wear something...Hmm...I know! Sparkly!

Then Mabel dressed in a Sparkly blue sweater with a Puppy on it,sparkly blue headband,Sparkly triangle earrings,and a sparkly blue skirt. She was ready to impress her crush. Mean while Dipper was ready to go to the same place as Mabel. He wanted to keep Wendy away from Dudley. He put on a bow tie to see if he could impress Wendy.

As Dipper walked to the restaurant down the street back in Canada Inspector Fenwick was wondering where Dudley was.

Inspector Fenwick: Dudley was supposed to be back by now. I wonder if anything bad happened to him. Nell!

Nell:Yes father.

Inspector Fenwick:I know this may sound weird but can you please check on Dudley. He is still on vacation and he really should be back by now. I would send a Mountie but all of them are on vacation

So Nell set off to Gravity Falls to find Dudley. Mabel and Dipper were at the place Dudley and Wendy were. Meanwhile Mabel was online watching videos, She completely forgot about impressing her crush. Dipper walked into The restaurant and he remembered that he completely forgot to make a reservation. Then a waiter asked him "May I see your reservation"? Dipper was so nervous. He felt like running right out of the joint but he knew he had to make sure Wendy didn't like that guy. Then he quickly pointed at a random couple in the restaurant and said"Those are my parents!" The couple just stared at Dipper and then the woman said "That's not our son!" Then Dipper ran into the restaurant as fast as a jackrabbit. He looked all around for Wendy and Dudley and then he finally saw them. Just then the waiter called the cops. Back at the shack Mabel finally remembered about her crush. She ran over to The restaurant quickly. When she got there the waiter asked her for her reservation. Mabel was so nervous. She ran right into the restaurant past the waiter. Finally the cops arrived. Dipper was running all over the restaurant until he hid under an empty table. Then he realized that the two officers were coming close. He crawled on his knees under the tables to see if he could get away. Meanwhile Mabel was sitting at an empty table,then Dipper happened to run under it. When she realized she was their she was really surprised.

Mabel:Dipper? What in the world are you doing here?

Dipper:Shhhh! They'll find us

Then they finally spotted Dipper and Mabel again. Dipper and Mabel ran as fast as they could.

Dipper: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!

Just then Dipper and Mabel found themselves trapped in handcuffs.

Dipper:Oh no! They caught us,COPPERS!

The twins struggled but they could not escape they tried everything but could not escape. Just then Wendy saw Dipper and Mabel.

Wendy:What in the world are you doing here?

Dudley: Nell,you know these people?

Wendy: AGAAIINNN! I am NOT this Nell chick


End file.
